PoudLard Network plus connu sous le nom de PLN
by Si on prenait le temps
Summary: Harry et Draco communiquent grâce à une messagerie instantannée le PoudLard Network ou PLN - Slash HPDM
1. Vendredi 2 avril

**Auteur: **Si on prenait le temps

**Titre: **PoudLard Network (plus connu sous le nom de PLN)

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et le cadre de Poudlard appartiennent à J.K.R, je ne les utilise que pour inventer mes propres histoires, sans en tirer profit

**Rating:** M pour des relations explicites entre deux hommes et pour un langage cru dans certains passages.

**Pairing + Warning:** HP/DM, mon couple préféré. Homophobes, s'abstenir.

* * *

**Note: **_Bonjour tout le monde, me voici de retour avec une autre fic. Elle est basée sur le concept de MSN (messagerie instantanée). Ce n'est pas très original, mais j'avais envie de voir si je pouvais faire une fic avec seulement des dialogues. Je ne me rappelle pas quel est l'auteur qui a eu l'idée d'importer ce concept dans les fanfictions. Si vous le savez, dites-le moi et je citerai son nom. Comme d'habitude, cette fic est finie intégralement. Elle n'attend plus que je la poste très régulièrement. Les chapitres seront courts donc les posts rapprochés. Voilà…_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Vendredi 2 avril**

* * *

**18h23 : Slyterin dit :** Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?

**18h23 : Greenday dit :** Malfoy ?

**18h24 : Slyterin dit :** Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

**18h24 : Greenday dit :** Avec un pseudo pareil, ça peut être que toi. Comment tu m'as reconnu ?

**18h24 : Slyterin dit :** Je t'ai entendu parler de ce groupe de musique à ta table ce matin.

**18h25 : Greenday dit :** Tu nous espionnes !

**18h25 : Slyterin dit :** Pour ce que vous avez à dire ? Laisse-moi rire ! Vous parlez toujours trop forts, les Gryffondors (note bien le ton dégoûté avec lequel je prononce le mot Gryffondor…)

**18h25 : Greenday dit :** On t'emmerde !

**18h25 : Slyterin dit :** Voilà, il aura fallut 2 minutes pour qu'on commence à s'insulter. Même par écrit.

**18h26 : Greenday dit :** T'avais qu'à pas m'inviter à une conversation avec toi ! Tu les cherches, aussi.

**18h26 : Slyterin dit :** Je t'ai invité pour te demander de dégager de là tout de suite.

**18h26 : Greenday dit :** Je te demande pardon ? Et en quel honneur je ferrais ce que tu me dis de faire ?

**18h27 : Slyterin dit :** PLN a ouvert ce matin et tu es déjà connecté. Comme si tu avais besoin de te faire de nouveaux fans ! Laisse la place à ceux qui sont là pour draguer !

**18h27 : Greenday dit : **Alors premièrement, je suis là incognito, donc personne n'est sensé savoir que c'est moi (pour ton information, c'est pour ça qu'on est sensés prendre un pseudo, pas comme toi que tout le monde va reconnaître). Deuxièmement, PLN n'ai pas fait QUE pour draguer !

**18h27 : Slyterin dit :** Bien sur que c'est pour draguer ! A quoi ça sert chez les moldus si c'est pas pour attraper des proies faciles ?

**18h28 : Greenday dit : **Tu me dégoûtes, Malfoy. Les jumeaux Weasley l'ont développé pour que les sorciers restent en contact n'importe où dans le monde. Le fait qu'un réseau de parchemins enchantés se soit créé est lié au fait que des élèves voulaient rester en contact avec leurs amis d'autres maisons après le couvre-feu.

**18h28 : Slyterin dit :** Tu veux me dire, Monsieur je-sais-tout-comme-ma-meilleure-amie-fille-de-moldue, pourquoi c'est un réseau clandestin, alors ? Si c'était pour le rapprochement des maisons, le vieux fou l'aurait autorisé.

**18h29 : Greenday dit : **Tu ne peux pas les appeler par leur nom, comme tout le monde ? Pour rappel, c'est Albus Dumbledore et Hermione Granger.

**18h29 : Slyterin dit :** Pour rappel, je ne suis pas « tout le monde ».

**18h29 : Greenday dit : (**Lève les yeux au ciel). C'est clandestin parce que les profs ont eu peur que les élèves communiquent entre eux durant les cours.

**18h29 : Slyterin dit :** Je vais me gêner !

**18h30 : Greenday dit : **Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai autre chose à faire qu'à te parler, donc je ne te dit pas à bientôt.

_**Greenday a mit fin à la conversation. **_

* * *

_**Voilà pour le premier chapitre. Je sais, c'est court, mais je voulais séparer les chapitres en fonction du jour durant lequel se tient la discussion.**_

_**A très bientôt.**_

_**Si on prenait le temps**_


	2. Samedi 3 avril

**Auteur: **Si on prenait le temps

**Titre: **PoudLard Network (plus connu sous le nom de PLN)

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et le cadre de Poudlard appartiennent à J.K.R, je ne les utilise que pour inventer mes propres histoires, sans en tirer profit

**Rating:** M pour des relations explicites entre deux hommes et pour un langage cru dans certains passages.

**Pairing + Warning:** HP/DM, mon couple préféré. Homophobes, s'abstenir.

* * *

**Note: **_Re-bonjour. J'ai eu trop honte de publier un chapitre si court. Alors j'en mets un deuxième. Ne croyez pas que je serai aussi clémente les prochaines fois…_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Samedi 3 avril**

* * *

**09h10 : Slyterin dit :** J'ai pas beaucoup aimé que tu me raccroches au nez, hier soir !

**09h10 :** **Greenday dit : **Et pourtant t'en redemande encore !

**09h10 : Slyterin dit :** J'attends des excuses.

**09h11 :** **Greenday dit : **Tu rigoles ! Va te faire foutre !

**09h11 : Slyterin dit :** J'aimerais bien mais tu m'as cassé la baraque tout à l'heure.

**09h11 :** **Greenday dit : **Quand ça ?

**09h12 : Slyterin dit :** Avant le cours de potion. J'était à deux doigts, pardonne-moi l'expression, de faire accepter à Finnigan de s'éclipser de la tour des Gryffondors ce soir quand tu as parlé de l'entraînement de Quidditch. Faut pas être net pour demander à ses joueurs de s'entraîner un samedi soir !

**09h13 :** **Greenday dit : **Tu ne peux t'en vouloir qu'à toi-même. C'est toi qui as réservé le terrain toute la journée pour ton équipe. Je me suis contenté du créneau horaire qui restait.

**09h13 : Slyterin dit :** Encore une fois, tu es long à la détente. Je l'ai réservé il y a plus d'un mois.

**09h14 :** **Greenday dit : **Et encore une fois, je t'emmerde.

**09h14 : Slyterin dit :** Qu'est-ce que tu peux être vulgaire ! M'étonne pas vu que tu as été élevé par des moldus !

_**Greenday a mit fin à la conversation. **_

* * *

**23h45 : Slyterin dit :** La belette a été lamentable à l'entraînement ce soir. Vous avez du souci à vous faire pour le match contre les Serdaigles.

**23h45 :** **Greenday dit : **Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ? Non, parce que ça devient gênant là. En plus tu nous espionnais encore.

**23h45 : Slyterin dit :** Je dois avouer que oui.

**23h46 :** **Greenday dit : **Oui, je te manquais ???

**23h46 : Slyterin dit :** Non, sombre crétin ! Je vous espionnais. Il est toujours utile de connaître son ennemi.

**23h46 :** **Greenday dit : **Au sport on dit adversaire…

**23h47 : Slyterin dit :** C'est pareil.

**23h47 :** **Greenday dit : **Pour les Serpentards peut-être. Pour les Gryffondors c'est différent.

**23h47 : Slyterin dit :** Tu commences à me courir sur le haricot.

**23h47 :** **Greenday dit : **Alors pourquoi tu t'obstines à venir me parler ?

**23h48 : Slyterin dit :** Pour te faire chier.

**23h48 :** **Greenday dit : **Toi aussi tu deviens vulgaire.

**23h48 : Slyterin dit :** Tu déteins sur moi. Je suis désespéré.

**23h48 :** **Greenday dit : **Jette-toi par la fenêtre.

**23h48 : Slyterin dit :** Je suis dans les cachots. Y a pas de fenêtres…

**23h48 :** **Greenday dit : **Alors moi aussi je suis désespéré.

**23h49 : Slyterin dit :** Tu as presque réussit à me faire sourire.

**23h49 :** **Greenday dit : **Je crois bien ne t'avoir jamais vu sans ton rictus méprisant.

**23h49 : Slyterin dit :** Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Et surtout pas au survivant.

**23h49 :** **Greenday dit : **T'as raison, j'aurais pu croire qu'un futur mangemort pouvait être humain.

_**Slyterin a mit fin à la conversation. **_

* * *

**03h12 : Slyterin dit : **Je ne suis pas un mangemort et je ne le serai jamais.

_**Slyterin a mit fin à la conversation. **_

* * *

Voilou un autre tout petit chapitre. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Si tant est que vous puissiez vous faire un avis avec aussi peu de matière...

A très bientôt...


	3. Dimanche 4 avril

**Auteur: **Si on prenait le temps

**Titre: **PoudLard Network (plus connu sous le nom de PLN)

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et le cadre de Poudlard appartiennent à J.K.R, je ne les utilise que pour inventer mes propres histoires, sans en tirer profit

**Rating:** M pour des relations explicites entre deux hommes et pour un langage cru dans certains passages.

**Pairing + Warning:** HP/DM, mon couple préféré. Homophobes, s'abstenir.

* * *

**Note: **_Bonjour, comme promis je poste assez rapidement le chapitre 3. Je voulais aussi dire merci aux personnes qui m'ont répondues en ce qui concerne l'auteur à l'origine du concept de MSN sorcier. Il semblerait que ce soit LEVIATHOUNE avec sa fic PARCHEMESS. Si il y avait des précédents, merci de me le faire savoir…_

_Une dernière chose, je réponds à toutes les reviews quand elles ne sont pas anonymes. Je pense notamment à Kaori qui me pose la question. Je ne réponds pas aux reviews anomymes par l'intermédiaire des chapitres comme certains auteurs par ce que je trouve que cela nuit à l'histoire dans la mesure où cela interfère avec la narration. En revanche, je remercie toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews, anonymes ou pas et cela pour toutes mes fics confondues. _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Dimanche 4 avril**

* * *

**08h02 :** **Greenday dit : **Je suis désolé, j'ai parlé ou plutôt écrit trop vite hier. Je ne croyais pas sincèrement que tu étais un mangemort.

**

* * *

08h10 :Greenday dit : **Malfoy ? Tu me fais la gueule ?

**08h12 : Slyterin dit : **Tu veux dire plus que d'habitude ?

**08h12 :** **Greenday dit : **Tu me rassures (et là, tu as vraiment réussit à me faire sourire). C'est à cause de moi que tu étais encore réveillé à 3 heures du matin ?

**08h13 : Slyterin dit : **Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi, Potter !

**08h13 :** **Greenday dit : **Oui, mais ça t'as travaillé ce que j'ai dit…

**08h13 : Slyterin dit : **Peut-être un peu.

**08h13 :** **Greenday dit : **C'est déjà bien de l'avouer. On peut savoir pourquoi tu me le dis à moi ?

**08h14 : Slyterin dit : **Peut-être pour ne pas être dans ta ligne de mire quand tu te battras contre les mangemorts.

**08h14 :** **Greenday dit : **Tu n'es pas un lâche, Malfoy. Ce n'est pas seulement à cause de ça.

**08h14 : Slyterin dit : **En effet, mais je voulais que ce soit clair dans ta jolie petite tête : Je ne serais pas mangemort.

**08h15 :** **Greenday dit : **Je vais passer sur le fait que tu aies dit que j'avais une jolie tête (tu dois être mortifié) pour te demander pourquoi tu ne veux pas suivre les traces de ton père.

**08h15 : Slyterin dit : **Sache qu'un Malfoy n'est jamais mortifié. Il assume ses paroles comme ses actes.

**08h16 :** **Greenday dit : **Et un Malfoy devient mangemort et sert le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors, je réitère, pourquoi pas toi ?

**08h17 : Slyterin dit : **Déjà je suis impressionné que tu connaisses le sens du mot réitérer. Ensuite, il est clair que ce serait se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Tu finiras par le battre.

**08h17 :** **Greenday dit : **Je dois dire que j'hésite entre te remercier pour le compliment sous-jacent (oui, encore un autre mot compliqué) où te dire que je t'emmerde pour avoir douté de mes compétences en vocabulaire.

**08h18 :** **Slyterin dit : **Je prends les deux (avec un vrai sourire).

**08h18 :** **Greenday dit : **Un jour tu me le montreras en vrai, ce sourire ?

**08h19 :** **Slyterin dit : **Dans tes rêves, Potter.

**08h19 :** **Greenday dit : **Ça m'aurait étonné aussi… A plus, Malfoy.

**08h19 :** **Slyterin dit : **C'est ça, Potter.

_**Slyterin a mit fin à la conversation.**_

* * *

**14h31 :** **Greenday dit : **C'est marrant de voir qu'on peut presque discuter de manière civilisée via PLN, et qu'il faut que tu m'insultes dès qu'on se voit en vrai !

**14h31 :** **Slyterin dit : **Je t'ai pas insulté. Tu m'es rentré dedans, je t'ai donc suggéré de changer de lunettes.

**14h32 :** **Greenday dit : **En fait tu as dit : « Change de lunettes, le balafré, ou mieux, change de tête ». Je croyais pourtant avoir une « jolie » petite tête…

**14h32 :** **Slyterin dit : **Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que tu peux garder cette tête là ? Qu'elle me plait bien ?

**14h33 :** **Greenday dit : **Ce serait un début.

**14h33 :** **Slyterin dit : **Un début à quoi ?

**14h33 :** **Greenday dit : **A une entente cordiale.

**14h34 :** **Slyterin dit : **Tu rêves ! Tu crois qu'on pourrait se supporter ? J'ai déjà du mal à te croiser sans t'enfoncer mon poing dans la gueule…

**14h34 :** **Greenday dit : **Moi aussi, mais on peut commencer sur la papier. Ici sur PLN. T'en dis quoi ?

**14h35 :** **Slyterin dit : **J'en dis que si je discute avec toi, c'est juste pour me changer les idées et souffler entre deux blagues lourdes de Blaise ou entre deux insultes sur les moldus de la part des autres Serpentards.

**14h35 :** **Greenday dit : **Zabini n'entre pas dans leurs jeux ?

**14h36 :** **Slyterin dit : **Non, je crois qu'il va rester neutre. C'est pas son genre de faire la guerre. Il est bien trop absorbé par les filles…

**14h36 :** **Greenday dit : **Et toi, tu vas rester neutre ?

**14h36 :** **Slyterin dit : **Pourquoi ?

**14h36 :** **Greenday dit : **Pour savoir.

**14h36 :** **Slyterin dit : **Pourquoi ?

**14h37 :** **Greenday dit :** T'es lourd ! Pour savoir si tu seras à nos côtés. T'es un sorcier puissant.

**14h37 :** **Slyterin dit : **C'est pas avec de la flatterie que tu vas m'enrôler.

**14h37 :** **Greenday dit :** Tans pis, j'aurais essayé. Non, je rigole. Je le pensais.

* * *

**14h45 :** **Slyterin dit : **Et toi, pourquoi tu me parles ?

**14h45 :** **Greenday dit :** Pour passer le temps aussi. Ron et Hermione sont collés l'un à l'autre en permanence. Pas faute d'avoir essayé de les décoller.

**14h46 :** **Slyterin dit : **Ils sont au courant ?

**14h46 :** **Greenday dit :** De quoi ?

**14h46 :** **Slyterin dit : **Qu'on se parle sans s'insulter depuis deux jours.

**14h47 :** **Greenday dit :** Ils se demandent si je n'aurais pas fait une touche. Ils ne savent pas que c'est toi.

**14h47 :** **Slyterin dit : **Tu vois que même eux pensent que PLN est fait pour draguer !

**14h47 :** **Greenday dit :** Je capitule.

**14h48 :** **Slyterin dit : **(Sourire triomphant).

**14h48 :** **Greenday dit :** (Rires).

**14h48 :** **Slyterin dit : **Je te fais rire, Potter ? Je vais commencer à penser que tu n'es pas si inintéressant que ça.

**14h49 :** **Greenday dit :** Je prends ça comme un compliment, sinon, je vais me vexer.

**14h49 :** **Slyterin dit : **Prends ça comme tu veux, je suis généreux aujourd'hui.

**14h50 :** **Greenday dit :** Tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur. Je me demande qu'elle tête tu as quand tu es comme ça.

**14h50 :** **Slyterin dit : **Ça devient une obsession, Potter. Tu veux me voir sourire, tu veux me voir de bonne humeur… Je vais commencer à penser que tu fais une fixation sur mon corps de rêve.

**14h51 :** **Greenday dit :** (Rires) Non, je suis juste curieux. Tu fais quoi, là ?

**14h51 :** **Slyterin dit : **Je t'écris, espèce de décérébrer.

**14h51 :** **Greenday dit :** Non, je veux dire, avant de m'écrire, tu faisais quoi ?

**14h52 :** **Slyterin dit : **Mes devoirs.

**14h52 :** **Greenday dit :** De quoi ?

**14h52 :** **Slyterin dit : **T'es bien curieux.

**14h52 :** **Greenday dit :** J'alimente la conversation.

**14h52 :** **Slyterin dit : **Potion.

**14h53 :** **Greenday dit :** On le fait ensemble ?

**14h53 :** **Slyterin dit : **Crève Potter. Je sais que t'es nul en potion.

**14h53 :** **Greenday dit :** Je reformule. Tu veux bien m'aider ?

**14h54 :** **Slyterin dit : **Tu me demandes de l'aide (tête incrédule) !

**14h54 :** **Greenday dit :** Oui, bon, ça va. Alors ?

**14h55 :** **Slyterin dit : **Si tu gardes pour toi le fait que j'ai aidé « le Survivant », c'est ok. J'ai rien d'autre à faire de toute façon.

**14h55 :** **Greenday dit :** Merci.

**14h55 :** **Slyterin dit : **(re-tête incrédule).

**14h55 :** **Greenday dit :** (rires).

**14h55 :** **Slyterin dit : **(les yeux qui sortent de la tête).

**14h56 :** **Greenday dit :** (re-rires). Arrête, Malfoy. Au travail.

**14h56 :** **Slyterin dit : **Bon, alors quelle question ?

**14h56 :** **Greenday dit :** La 1 ?

**14h57 :** **Slyterin dit : **Tu n'as pas commencé ? Il nous l'a donné depuis deux semaines !

**14h57 :** **Greenday dit :** J'ai repoussé autant que possible. (tête desepérée).

**14h58 :** **Slyterin dit : **Ok, au boulot…

* * *

**17h14 :** **Greenday dit :** Bon, c'était pas si terrible, finalement.

**17h14 :** **Slyterin dit : **Tu veux rire ! J'ai passé plus de deux heures à t'expliquer un malheureux devoir !

**17h15 :** **Greenday dit :** Oui, mais aussi, c'est pas facile d'écrire et de faire les devoirs en même temps. La prochaine fois on pourrait se voir pour les faire.

**17h15 :** **Slyterin dit : **Rêve pas, Potter. J'ai pas envie qu'on me voit avec toi !

_**Greenday a mit fin à la conversation. **_

* * *

**21h22 :** **Slyterin dit : **Potter ? Je t'ai vexé ?

**21h23 :** **Slyterin dit : **Potter ? Dis pas le contraire. Ça crevait les yeux à table que t'étais pas dans ton assiette.

**21h24 :** **Greenday dit :** Je te renvoie ta réplique de l'autre jour, tout ne tourne pas autour de toi.

**21h24 :** **Slyterin dit : **Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**21h25 :** **Greenday dit :** Une attaque de mangemort.

**21h25 :** **Slyterin dit : **Quand ?

**21h25 :** **Greenday dit :** Ce matin.

**21h25 :** **Slyterin dit : **Et ?

**21h26 :** **Greenday dit :** Un village moldu détruit. Des morts, adultes et enfants, encore.

**21h26 :** **Slyterin dit : **Je suis désolé.

**21h26 :** **Greenday dit :** De quoi ?

**21h26 :** **Slyterin dit : **Mon père devait y être.

**21h27 :** **Greenday dit :** Tu n'es pas responsable des actes de ton père, du moment que tu ne les approuves pas.

**21h27 :** **Slyterin dit : **Bien sur que je ne les approuve pas ! Tu en doutais ?

**21h28 :** **Greenday dit :** Pas vraiment, mais j'ai encore du mal à me faire à l'idée que tu es le Malfoy arrogant et imbu de sa personne que je croise tous les jours.

**21h28 :** **Slyterin dit : **J'ai réfléchit et je veux bien qu'on se voit pour les devoirs de potion. Mais uniquement si tu me rends l'appareil avec les devoirs de défense contre les forces du mal.

**21h29 :** **Greenday dit :** Ça marche. Tu as fais le devoir de DCFM pour mardi ?

**21h29 :** **Slyterin dit : **J'ai presque fini. On peut se voir demain soir pour le finir ?

**21h30 :** **Greenday dit : **Ok, rendez-vous devant la salle sur demande après manger.

**21h30 :** **Slyterin dit : **Ok, bonne nuit Potter.

**21h31 :** **Greenday dit :** Fais de beaux rêves, Malfoy.

_**Greenday a mit fin à la conversation.**_

* * *

_**Ça vous a plut ? La suite bientôt...**_


	4. Lundi 5 avril

**Auteur: **Si on prenait le temps

**Titre: **PoudLard Network (plus connu sous le nom de PLN)

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et le cadre de Poudlard appartiennent à J.K.R, je ne les utilise que pour inventer mes propres histoires, sans en tirer profit

**Rating:** M pour des relations explicites entre deux hommes et pour un langage cru dans certains passages.

**Pairing + Warning:** HP/DM, mon couple préféré. Homophobes, s'abstenir.

* * *

**Note: **_Bonjour, voilà un nouveau chapitre, très court, désolée, le prochain sera publié demain pour me faire pardonner…_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Lundi 5 avril**

* * *

**15h20 : Greenday dit :** Salut, Malfoy !

**15h20 :** **Slyterin dit : **Bonjour Potter. Bizarre de te dire bonjour alors qu'on s'est vu en cours.

**15h21 : Greenday dit :** Oui, mais comme tu as honte de me parler, je te le dit maintenant.

**15h21 :** **Slyterin dit : **Je n'ai pas honte, c'est juste que ça va leurs faire un choc si ils savaient qu'on était … Quoi d'ailleurs ? Des connaissances, des amis ?

**15h21 : Greenday dit :** Des amis ? (Tend la main en signe de paix).

**15h22 :** **Slyterin dit : **Des amis. (Serre la main).

**15h22 : Greenday dit :** Au fait, merci pour le devoir de Snape, il a halluciné quand il a vu qu'il ne pourrait pas me mettre d'heure de colle cette fois-ci.

**15h23 : Slyterin dit :** Ça ne va pas te manquer de ne pas le voir en colle comme presque tous les lundis et les jeudis soirs ?

**15h23 : Greenday dit :** Pas plus que ça, non ! (rires).

**15h24 : Slyterin dit :** On se voit dans la salle sur demande, tout à l'heure ?

**15h24 : Greenday dit :** Chose promise, chose due.

**15h24 : Slyterin dit :** Ok. A tout à l'heure.

_**Slyterin a mit fin à la conversation. **_

* * *

**22h12 : Slyterin dit :** Excuse-moi, Potter.

* * *

**22h23 : Slyterin dit :** Potter ? Tu boudes ?

**22h25 : Slyterin dit :** Allez, fais pas ta tête de mule, tu sais bien que je le pensais pas !

**22h25 : Greenday dit :** Bien sur que si tu le pensais. C'est venu tout seul. T'as pas eu de mal à être méchant.

**22h26 : Slyterin dit :** C'était un réflexe.

**22h27 : Greenday dit :** Et mettre mon poing dans ta gueule la prochaine fois que je te croise, ce sera aussi un réflexe.

**22h27 : Slyterin dit :** Je le pensais pas.

**22h28 : Greenday dit :** Tu as dit que tu ne traînerais jamais avec moi de peur d'être contaminé par ma poisse ! Que tu n'avais pas envie de mourir comme tous ceux qui m'approchaient…

**22h28 : Slyterin dit :** J'ai eu peur que les autres s'imaginent des choses en nous voyant tous les deux à côté de la salle sur demande.

**22h29 : Greenday dit :** Et tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que m'enfoncer encore un peu plus dans l'immonde vérité qui est ma vie.

**22h29 : Slyterin dit :** Ecoute, Potter, j'ai des phrases toutes faites en réserve pour les fois où on s'affronte, tous les deux. Au tirage au sort, c'est celle-là qui est sortie. Excuse-moi.

**22h30 : Greenday dit :** Ça fait trois fois que tu t'excuses en un quart d'heure. Tu te sens bien ? Tu devrais aller voir Pomfresh. On sait pas quel effet ça peut avoir sur ton organisme…

**22h31 : Slyterin dit :** Je ne répondrais pas parce que j'ai mérité que tu sois en colère après moi.

**22h31 : Greenday dit :** Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à la fin, Malfoy ?

**22h32 : Slyterin dit :** Comment ça ?

**22h33 : Greenday dit :** Pourquoi tu vas pas voir Dumbledore pour avoir sa protection ? T'as pas besoin de passer par moi pour te sortir de là. Les mangemorts ne peuvent rien contre toi temps que tu es à Poudlard et Dumbledore peut te trouver un asile à la fin de l'année. Alors arrête de chercher à t'attirer ma clémence et passes ton chemin !

_**Greenday a mit fin à la conversation.**_

* * *

_**Je sais, je suis sadique de vous laisser sur votre faim. La suite demain...**_

**_En attendant, vous pouvez toujours me dire ce que vous en pensez (en évitant les insultes...lol.)_**


	5. Vendredi 23 avril

**Auteur: **Si on prenait le temps

**Titre: **PoudLard Network (plus connu sous le nom de PLN)

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et le cadre de Poudlard appartiennent à J.K.R, je ne les utilise que pour inventer mes propres histoires, sans en tirer profit

**Rating:** M pour des relations explicites entre deux hommes et pour un langage cru dans certains passages.

**Pairing + Warning:** HP/DM, mon couple préféré. Homophobes, s'abstenir.

* * *

**Note: **_Bonjour, un autre chapitre très court, désolée, je croyais qu'il était plus long que l'autre, mais non…_

_Bonne lecture quand même…_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Vendredi 23 avril**

* * *

**13h12 : Greenday dit : **Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as prit ? T'es pas bien dans ta tête, hein ?

**13h12 : Slyterin dit :** Ça fait trois semaines que tu m'ignores. Tu voulais pas répondre à mes messages. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ?

**13h13 : Greenday dit : **Tu te rends compte que tout le monde a cru que c'était une déclaration de mon amant ! Ron me fait la gueule parce que je ne lui avais pas dit que je sortais avec quelqu'un !

**13h13 : Slyterin dit :** Je t'ai juste demandé de me pardonner.

**13h14 : Greenday dit : **Tu as fais apparaître une banderole de quinze mètres de long dans la grande salle !

**13h14 : Slyterin dit :** Je voulais pas que tu la rates, bigleux comme t'es. Alors ?

**13h15 : Greenday dit : **Alors quoi ?

**13h15 : Slyterin dit :** Je suis pardonné.

**13h16 : Greenday dit : **Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi tu passes par moi pour quitter les mangemorts ?

**13h16 : Slyterin dit :** Est-ce que je t'ai demandé quelque chose ?

**13h17 : Greenday dit : **Comment ça ?

**13h19 : Slyterin dit :** Est-ce que je t'ai demandé ton aide ? Est-ce que je t'ai demandé de m'héberger, de me protéger, de m'emmener voir Dumbledore ?

**13h19 : Greenday dit : **Non.

**13h20 : Slyterin dit :** Alors c'est que je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour ça. Je suis déjà allé le voir. Tout seul, comme un grand.

**13h20 : Greenday dit : **Quand ?

**13h20 : Slyterin dit :** Il y a deux mois.

**13h21 : Greenday dit :** Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit quand je t'ai demandé si tu étais de notre côté ?

**13h21 : Slyterin dit :** Parce que.

**13h22 : Greenday dit :** Très mature comme réponse. Bravo, Malfoy !

**13h22 : Slyterin dit :** Très bien. Parce que justement, je ne voulais pas que tu croies que c'était pour m'attirer tes faveurs.

**13h23 : Greenday dit :** De quelles faveurs tu parles… ?

**13h23 : Slyterin dit :** (Lève les yeux au ciel) De même, Potter…très mature, comme reflexion.

**13h24 : Greenday dit :** Je rigole… !

**13h24 : Slyterin dit :** Bon, alors ? Je suis pardonné ?

**13h25 : Greenday dit :** Ok. Mais j'aimerais qu'on arrête de se taper dessus quand on se voit.

**13h25 : Slyterin dit :** On continue à s'insulter ?

**13h26 : Greenday dit :** Je ne vois pas comment on pourrait se retenir…

**13h26 : Slyterin dit :** T'a raison. Bon, a plus tard, Potter.

**13h27 : Greenday dit :** Ouais, à demain plutôt. Ce soir j'ai une retenue avec Snape.

**13h28 : Slyterin dit :** Ah, j'avais oublié. Ton devoir était aussi mauvais que ça ?

**13h28 : Greenday dit :** T'as pas idée.

**13h29 : Slyterin dit :** Si tu avais arrêté de me faire la gueule avant, j'aurais pu t'aider.

**13h29 : Greenday dit :** Ouais, enfin bref, et pour les DCFM, tu y arrives ?

**13h30 : Slyterin dit :** J'ai pas encore commencé, mais si tu veux, on peut le faire tous les deux demain soir.

**13h30 : Greenday dit :** Un samedi soir ? Je croyais qu'il était interdit de faire travailler les autres le samedi soir ?

**13h31 : Slyterin dit :** Pourquoi ? T'as un rancard ?

**13h31 : Greenday dit :** Non.

**13h31 : Slyterin dit :** Bon, alors, où est le problème ? On se voit demain.

**13h32 : Greenday dit :** Ok, Bonsoir Malfoy.

**13h32 : Slyterin dit :** Bon courage pour ta retenue, Potter.

_**Greenday a mit fin à la conversation.**_

* * *

_**Ça vous a plut ? La suite bientôt...**_


	6. Dimanche 25 avril

**Auteur: **Si on prenait le temps

**Titre: **PoudLard Network (plus connu sous le nom de PLN)

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et le cadre de Poudlard appartiennent à J.K.R, je ne les utilise que pour inventer mes propres histoires, sans en tirer profit

**Rating:** M pour des relations explicites entre deux hommes et pour un langage cru dans certains passages.

**Pairing + Warning:** HP/DM, mon couple préféré. Homophobes, s'abstenir.

* * *

**Note: **_Bonjour, un autre chapitre un peu plus long (je pense que sera la taille maxi dans cette fic…)._

_Bonne lecture …_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Dimanche 24 avril**

* * *

**09h08 : Greenday dit :** Salut !

**09h10 : Slyterin dit :** Tu dors jamais, Potter ?

**09h10 : Greenday dit :** Je t'ai réveillé ?

**09h11 : Slyterin dit :** Non… ! Pourquoi je te demanderais ça sinon, pauvre idiot.

**09h11 : Greenday dit :** Ça y est, tu recommences avec les noms d'oiseau.

**09h12 : Slyterin dit :** T'avais qu'à pas me réveiller à 9h un dimanche.

**09h12 : Greenday dit :** T'es pas du matin ?

**09h13 : Slyterin dit :** Ça dépend pour quoi…

**09h13 : Greenday dit :** Alors ? Qui c'est qui fait des réflexions douteuses, maintenant ?

**09h14 : Slyterin dit :** Ouais, finalement, t'as raison. J'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec toi, Potter.

**09h14 : Greenday dit :** Pourquoi ?

**09h14 : Slyterin dit :** Parce que c'est trop bizarre !

**09h15 : Greenday dit :** Pourquoi ?

**09h15 : Slyterin dit :** Oh, tu vas me lâcher, oui ? On est dimanche. J'ai pas envie de parler.

**09h16 : Greenday dit :** Techniquement on ne parle pas.

**09h16 : Slyterin dit :** Techniquement je t'emmerde.

_**Slyterin a mit fin à la conversation.**_

* * *

**16h54 : Slyterin dit :** Ça y est, tu fais encore la gueule Potter ?

**16h54 : Greenday dit :** Comment tu dis déjà ? Je t'emmerde !

**16h55 : Slyterin dit :** T'es pas marrant. J'avais la tête dans le cul ce matin.

**16h55 : Greenday dit :** Dans le cul de qui ?

**16h56 : Slyterin dit :** Très spirituel, Potter. Serais-tu jaloux ?

**16h56 : Greenday dit :** Dans tes rêves.

**16h57 : Slyterin dit :** Souvent…

**16h57 : Greenday dit :** Quoi ?

**16h57 : Slyterin dit :** Rien.

**16h57 : Greenday dit :** Si, si, vas-y, racontes.

**16h58 : Slyterin dit :** Laisse tomber je te dis.

**16h58 : Greenday dit :** Toi non plus t'es pas marrant.

**16h59 : Slyterin dit :** On fait la paire alors.

**16h59 : Greenday dit :** T'es où en ce moment ?

**16h59 : Slyterin dit :** Dans le parc. Il fait bon aujourd'hui.

**16h59 : Greenday dit :** T'es tout seul ?

**17h00 : Slyterin dit :** Bien sur, sinon je t'écrirais pas !

**17h00 : Greenday dit :** Oh, je suis un bouche trou alors !

**17h01 : Slyterin dit :** Seulement si tu préfère être au-dessus (clin d'œil suggestif).

**17h01 : Greenday dit :** (Rires) ça semblerait déplacé si je venais te rejoindre pour discuter de vive voix ?

**17h02 : Slyterin dit :** Pourquoi ? Les inséparables sont où ?

**17h02 : Greenday dit :** J'en sais rien. Je ne les ai pas vu depuis hier. Je suppose qu'ils me font la gueule.

**17h03 : Slyterin dit :** Pourquoi ?

**17h03 : Greenday dit :** Parce que je passe mon temps à écrire sur ce parchemin !

**17h03 : Slyterin dit :** Et alors ?

**17h03 : Greenday dit :** Alors ils disent que je les délaisse.

**17h04 : Slyterin dit :** Ils sont gonflés. C'est eux qui passent leur temps ensemble !

**17h04 : Greenday dit :** Je sais. Et toi, où est Zabini ?

**17h05 : Slyterin dit :** Tu ne le sais pas ? Il sort avec Weasley.

**17h05 : Greenday dit :** Ginny ?

**17h05 : Slyterin dit :** Oui. Ça te pose un problème ?

**17h06 : Greenday dit :** Non, je suis étonné, c'est tout. (rires) je me demande la réaction de Ron quand il va le savoir. Je suppose que ce sera la même que quand je lui ai dit que j'étais homo !

**17h06 : Slyterin dit :** Je veux absolument être là.

**17h07 : Greenday dit :** Je te préviendrai.

**17h07 : Slyterin dit :** Bon, alors tu viens me rejoindre ? Je suis à côté du lac, derrière le grand chêne.

**17h07 : Greenday dit :** J'arrive.

_**Greenday a mit fin à la conversation.**_

* * *

**22h36 : Slyterin dit :** J'ai adoré l'expression du visage de Granger quand elle nous a vu entrer ensemble dans la grande salle ce soir.

**22h36 : Greenday dit :** Oui, enfin, tu n'as pas eu droit à l'interrogatoire qui va avec…

**22h37 : Slyterin dit :** Tu leur as dit quoi ?

**22h37 : Greenday dit :** Qu'on s'entendait mieux et qu'on avait dépassé le stade de la haine. Et toi ? Personne n'a fait de reflexions à la table des Serpentards.

**22h38 : Slyterin dit :** Personne ne se le permettrait. J'ai droit à un minimum de respect au sein de ma maison, moi.

**22h38 : Greenday dit :** Zabini n'était pas là, avoue.

**22h39 : Slyterin dit :** Ok, j'avoue, sinon je me serais fait charrier.

**22h40 : Greenday dit :** (rires). Ron me demande si c'est à toi que j'écris. Il est choqué parce que je rigole.

**22h41 : Slyterin dit :** Dis-lui que si il continue à te harceler, j'irais lui parler à lui aussi.

**22h42 : Greenday dit :** (mort de rire), là il est au bord de l'apoplexie. C'est Dumbledore qui va être content du rapprochement entre les maisons !

**22h43 : Slyterin dit :** Oui, enfin, on ne s'est pas encore beaucoup rapprochés tous les deux…

**22h43 : Greenday dit :** Ron est en train de lire au-dessus de mon épaule et il imite le poisson rouge à merveille.

**22h44 : Slyterin dit :** Passe-lui le bonjour de ma part.

**22h44 : Greenday dit :** Alors là, il a faillit s'évanouir ! Il dit que tu es possédé, que ce n'est pas le vrai toi.

**22h45 : Slyterin dit :** En fait, si. C'est le vrai moi, pour une fois. Et dis-lui de te laisser tranquille. Nos conversations sont privées.

**22h45 : Greenday dit :** Il a été se coucher en disant qu'il aura tout vu dans sa courte vie et que Voldemort va bientôt attaquer si on se met à faire ami-ami avec les mangemorts. (Il a dit ça avec le sourire, ne prend pas la mouche).

**22h46 : Slyterin dit :** Ça te dérangerait de l'appeler Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou tu-sais-qui, parce que entendre son nom c'est flippant, mais le voir écrit, c'est pire.

**22h46 : Greenday dit :** Fais-pas ta chochotte, Malfoy. Je t'apprendrais à le dire. Il faut le démystifier. C'est ce que pense Dumbledore.

**22h47 : Slyterin dit :** Il t'arrive de penser par toi-même ?

**22h47 : Greenday dit :** C'est pas très gentil.

**22h48 : Slyterin dit :** Je ne suis pas gentil. Je suis un Malfoy !

**22h48 : Greenday dit :** (rires) ça faisait longtemps !

**22h48 : Slyterin dit :** ça te manquait ? Parce que je peux dire aussi qu'un Malfoy ne supporte pas qu'on se moque de lui comme tu le fais.

**22h49 : Greenday dit :** Arrête, je suis sûre que tu souris quand tu écris ça.

**22h49 : Slyterin dit :** Pas du tout !

**22h50 : Greenday dit :** (rires) Quelle mauvaise foi !

**22h50 : Slyterin dit :** Bon, tu vas me laisser dormir ?

**22h50 : Greenday dit :** Mais tu ne fais que ça, ma parole !

**22h51 : Slyterin dit :** Je n'ai personne en ce moment avec qui faire autre chose, alors …

**22h51 : Greenday dit :** C'est bon, c'est bon, va te coucher ! Bonne nuit Malfoy.

**22h51 : Slyterin dit :** Bonne nuit, Potter.

_**Slyterin a mit fin à la conversation.**_

* * *

_**Ça vous a plut ? Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews...**_


	7. Lundi 26 avril

**Auteur: **Si on prenait le temps

**Titre: **PoudLard Network (plus connu sous le nom de PLN)

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et le cadre de Poudlard appartiennent à J.K.R, je ne les utilise que pour inventer mes propres histoires, sans en tirer profit

**Rating:** M pour des relations explicites entre deux hommes et pour un langage cru dans certains passages.

**Pairing + Warning:** HP/DM, mon couple préféré. Homophobes, s'abstenir.

* * *

**Note: **_Bonjour, un petit lemon très soft, mais en même temps, dans ces conditions, via un parchemin enchanté, on ne peut pas faire des miracles… (Non ! Je ne cherche pas des excuses pour la médiocrité de ma prestation)._

_Bonne lecture quand même…_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Lundi 26 avril**

* * *

**11h02 : Slyterin dit :** Comment t'as fait pour avoir encore une colle ce soir ! Pourtant on a fait le devoir ensemble.

**11h03 : Greenday dit :** Justement, Snape a dit que ce n'était pas normal que mon devoir soit aussi bon et que j'avais du pomper sur quelqu'un.

**11h03 : Slyterin dit :** Qu'est-ce que dit Granger. J'ai vu qu'elle te parlait.

**11h04 : Greenday dit :** Elle me dit d'écouter en cours au lieu de t'écrire.

**11h04 : Slyterin dit :** Comment elle peut trouver les cours d'Histoire de la Magie assez intéressants pour écouter. Même moi qui suis un élève modèle, je n'en suis pas capable !

**11h05 : Greenday dit :** Tu es surtout modeste.

**11h05 : Slyterin dit :** Aussi. Et arrête de rire, les autres se demandent ce qui t'arrive.

**11h06 : Greenday dit :** Bref, tu ne pourrais pas aller dire à Snape que tu m'aides pour les devoirs et que je ne pompe pas !

**11h07 : Slyterin dit :** Si, tu m'as un peu pompé quand on le faisait. Tu es le cas le plus désespéré en potion, à part Longdubas.

**11h07 : Greenday dit :** Crois-moi, si je t'avais vraiment pompé, tu ne t'en plaindrais pas.

* * *

**11h08 : Greenday dit :** Et arrête de rougir, les Serpentards te regardent bizarrement.

**11h08 : Slyterin dit :** Alors arrête de dire des trucs pareils, tu m'excites horriblement.

**11h09 : Greenday dit :** C'est mes paroles où c'est moi qui t'excite ?

**11h09 : Slyterin dit :** C'est toi en train d'exécuter tes paroles… Arrête de sucer cette plume, Potter !

**11h10 : Greenday dit :** Pourquoi ? (Regard innocent)

**11h10 : Slyterin dit :** Joue pas à ça avec moi. Surtout en cours où je ne peux pas te sauter dessus.

**11h10 : Greenday dit :** T'as envie ?

**11h11 : Slyterin dit :** Oh que oui !

**11h11 : Greenday dit :** Connecte-toi à 22h30 ce soir.

**11h12 : Slyterin dit :** Pourquoi faire ?

**11h12 : Greenday dit :** J'ai une idée.

**11h12 : Slyterin dit :** Alors là, j'ai peur…

**11h13 : Greenday dit :** (lève les yeux au ciel) tu verras bien.

_**Greenday a mit fin à la conversation.**_

* * *

**22h31 : Greenday dit : **T'es là ?

**22h31 : Slyterin dit :** Déjà fini ta colle ?

**22h31 : Greenday dit : **J'ai un peu expédié le nettoyage des chaudrons en utilisant la magie.

**22h32 : Slyterin dit :** Il ne l'a pas su ?

**22h32 : Greenday dit : **Je crois que je fais des progrès en occlumensi.

**22h33 : Slyterin dit :** Tu pratiques l'occlumensi ?

**22h34 : Greenday dit : **Oui, mais là n'est pas le sujet. Ce soir, c'est le contraire, je veux qu'on partage nos pensées.

**22h34 : Slyterin dit :** Comment ça ?

**22h35 : Greenday dit : **Tu m'as dit que je t'excitais tout à l'heure. De quelle manière ?

**22h35 : Slyterin dit :** Je te l'ai dit, tu suçais ta plume.

**22h36 : Greenday dit : **Et tu as imaginé que je te faisais pareil ? Tu as imaginé ma bouche sur toi ? Sur ton sexe ?

**22h36 : Slyterin dit :** A quoi tu joues Potter ? Tu cherches à me frustrer ?

**22h36 : Greenday dit : **Pas du tout, moi je ne suis pas frustré, je me caresse pendant que je t'écris…

**22h36 : Slyterin dit :** Tu quoi ???

**22h37 : Greenday dit : **Je prends mon sexe dans ma main gauche et je monte et descends lentement le long de mon sexe. Il commence à durcir. C'est très excitant de faire ça en te le décrivant. Tu ne veux pas me dire dans quelle tenue tu es ?

**22h38 : Slyterin dit :** Merlin, mais tu es un pervers, Potter !

**22h38 : Greenday dit : **Tu aimes ?

**22h38 : Slyterin dit :** J'adore !

**22h38 : Greenday dit : **Alors, tu es où ?

**22h39 : Slyterin dit :** Je suis dans mon lit et je viens de mettre un sort de silence et d'intimité sur les rideaux.

**22h39 : Greenday dit : **Il y a un peu de lumière ?

**22h40 : Slyterin dit :** Non, mais je peux lancer un lumos.

**22h40 : Greenday dit : **Fais-le, je veux imaginer que je puisse te voir.

**22h41 : Slyterin dit :** C'est fait. Toi aussi je pourrais te voir si j'étais avec toi ?

**22h4****1 : Greenday dit : **Oh oui !

**22h42 : Slyterin dit :** Tu es dans ton lit ?

**22h42 : Greenday dit : **Oui.

**22h42 : Slyterin dit :** Dans quelle position ?

**22h43 : Greenday dit : **A genoux, c'est plus pratique pour écrire. Et toi ?

**22h43 : Slyterin dit :** En tailleur.

**22h43 : Greenday dit : **Tu te caresses toi aussi ?

**22h44 : Slyterin dit :** Non, j'ai encore mon pantalon de pyjama.

**22h44 : Greenday dit : **Mmh, j'aimerais pouvoir te l'enlever moi-même. Tu peux faire ça pour moi, Draco ?

**22h45 : Slyterin dit :** C'est comme si c'était fait !

**22h47 : Greenday dit : **Alors, tu es nu ?

**22h48 : Slyterin dit :** Oui.

**22h48 : Greenday dit : **Et excité ?

**22h49 : Slyterin dit :** On peut le dire, oui ! Tu te caresses toujours ?

**22h49 : Greenday dit : **Oui, j'accélère un peu.

**22h50 : Slyterin dit :** J'ai posé ma main sur mon sexe et je commence des mouvements de vas et viens.

**22h50 : Greenday dit : **C'est bon ?

**22h51 : Slyterin dit :** Oh oui ! Et penser à toi en trian de faire la même chose au même moment me fait bander comme jamais.

**22h52 : Greenday dit : **Je suis flatté, Draco. Je dois dire que je suis très excité moi aussi.

**22h52 : Slyterin dit :** Tu l'as déjà fais comme ça ?

**22h53 : Greenday dit : **En écrivant jamais, mais en téléphonant une fois. Tu connais ?

**22h53 : Slyterin dit :** Oui. Mais je n'ai jamais essayé. On n'a pas de téléphone.

**22h55 : Greenday dit : **J'ai encore accéléré.

**22h55 : Slyterin dit :** Moi aussi, je suis essoufflé.

**22h56 : Greenday dit : **Je vois ton écriture changer.

**22h57 : Slyterin dit :** La tienne aussi, c'est dur d'écrire comme ça.

**22h57 : Greenday dit : **Il y a autre chose de dur crois-moi.

**22h58 : Slyterin dit :** J'imagine très bien.

**22h59 : Greenday dit : **Une goutte commence à perler, je passe mon pouce sur mon gland et je l'étale sur toute ma longueur.

**22h59 : Slyterin dit :** Une longueur importante ?

**23h00 : Greenday dit : **Dans la norme je dirais. Et toi ?

**23h01 : Slyterin dit :** Aussi. Mais je crois que je ne pourrais plus écrire longtemps…

**23h02 : Greenday dit : **J'aimerais tellement que ma main soit remplacée par la tienne, tu as de très belles mains…

**23h02 : Slyterin dit :** Harry, je ne vais plus tenir longtemps…

**23h03 : Greenday dit : **Vas-y, Draco…

* * *

**23h11 : Slyterin dit :** Ouah ! Je ne pensais pas qu'un simple travail manuel pouvait faire un effet pareil !

**23h11 : Greenday dit : **Ça t'a plu ?

**23h12 : Slyterin dit :** Pas a toi ?

**23h12 : Greenday dit : **J'ai adoré. Mais je ne voudrais pas recommencer.

**23h13 : Slyterin dit :** Pourquoi ? J'ai bien aimé, moi.

**23h13 : Greenday dit : **Moi aussi, mais je veux plus, je te veux toi, Draco.

**23h14 : Slyterin dit :** Rendez-vous à la salle sur demande dans 10 minutes. Tu auras ce que tu veux.

**23h14 : Greenday dit : **J'arrive.

_**Greenday a mit fin à la conversation.**_

* * *

Alors...Verdict ? Je vais me cacher et arrêter d'écrire des Drarry ou je finis quand même de publier cette fic ?


	8. Mercredi 28 avril

**Auteur: **Si on prenait le temps

**Titre: **PoudLard Network (plus connu sous le nom de PLN)

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et le cadre de Poudlard appartiennent à J.K.R, je ne les utilise que pour inventer mes propres histoires, sans en tirer profit

**Rating:** M pour des relations explicites entre deux hommes et pour un langage cru dans certains passages.

**Pairing + Warning:** HP/DM, mon couple préféré. Homophobes, s'abstenir.

* * *

**Note: **_Bonjour. Voilà la suite. C'est un chapitre très très court, alors comme je suis bien bonne, j'en mets deux d'un coup !_

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Mercredi 28 avril**

* * *

**18h05 : Slyterin dit :** Harry ?

* * *

**18h10 : Slyterin dit :** Harry ?

**18h12 : Greenday dit : **Quoi ?

**18h12 : Slyterin dit :** Tu regrettes ?

**18h13 : Greenday dit : **Quoi ? Ce qu'on a fait ensemble ou le fait que tu ne m'aies pas adressé la parole de toute la journée d'hier ?

**18h14 : Slyterin dit :** Pour le fait de ne pas avoir pu t'écrire hier c'est à cause de Goyle. Il a renversé son café sur mon parchemin hier matin et il a fallut toute la journée et une partie de la nuit pour qu'il sèche. Les sorts de séchage ne marchaient pas !

**18h15 : Greenday dit : **Tu aurais pu venir me voir.

**18h15 : Slyterin dit :** Venir te trouver alors que tu as passé ta journée collé à Granger et Weasley ? Tu me voyais débarquer et te dire que j'avais adoré et que je voulais recommencer tout de suite ?

**18h16 : Greenday dit : **Tu as aimé alors ?

**18h16 : Slyterin dit :** Crois-tu vraiment que je t'aurais supplié de me prendre une deuxième fois si ça n'avait pas été le cas ?

**18h17 : Greenday dit : **Hermione a dit que tu avais peut-être du mal à l'idée d'avoir couché avec ta Némésis personnelle.

**18h17 : Slyterin dit :** Tu en as parlé à la miss-je-sais-tout ?

**18h17 : Greenday dit **: C'est ma meilleure amie. Je lui raconte tout.

**18h18 : Slyterin dit :** Et au rouquin ?

**18h18 : Greenday dit : **Il aurait fait une attaque si je lui avais déballé ma vie sexuelle.

**18h18 : Slyterin dit :** Et pas Hermione ?

**18h19 : Greenday dit : **Ouah !!!! Tu l'as appelée par son prénom ! Attention, Draco, tu te ramollis.

**18h19 : Slyterin dit :** Je pense que tu t'aies rendu compte l'autre jour que ce n'était pas le cas.

**18h20 : Greenday dit : **En effet, mais je demande une autre démonstration.

**18h20 : Slyterin dit :** Pas de problème. Même endroit à 22h00.

**18h20 : Greenday dit : **Ok !

_**Slyterin a mit fin à la conversation.**_

* * *

**01h02 : Slyterin dit :** Cette fois-ci tu ne pourras pas dire que je n'ai pas été galant en ne te recontactant pas.

**01h03 : Greenday dit : **On vient de ce quitter. Je vais finir par croire que tu es accro.

**01h03 : Slyterin dit :** Au sexe, certainement.

**01h04 : Greenday dit : **Ah, dans ce cas bonne nuit.

**01h04 : Slyterin dit :** Quoi ?

**01h05 : Greenday dit : **Rien, a demain.

_**Greenday a mit fin à la conversation.**_

* * *

_**Voilà, la suite tout de suite…**_


	9. Jeudi 29 avril

**Auteur: **Si on prenait le temps

**Titre: **PoudLard Network (plus connu sous le nom de PLN)

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et le cadre de Poudlard appartiennent à J.K.R, je ne les utilise que pour inventer mes propres histoires, sans en tirer profit

**Rating:** M pour des relations explicites entre deux hommes et pour un langage cru dans certains passages.

**Pairing + Warning:** HP/DM, mon couple préféré. Homophobes, s'abstenir.

* * *

**Note: **_Bonjour. Comme promis, la suite immédiatement._

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Jeudi 29 avril**

* * *

**14h20 : Slyterin dit :** T'en fais une tête, Harry. Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

**14h21 : Greenday dit : **Rien, j'écoute le cours.

**14h21 : Slyterin dit :** Déconne pas, on est en histoire de la magie.

**14h22 : Greenday dit : **Et alors, j'ai le droit de devenir studieux.

**14h22 : Slyterin dit :** Depuis quand ?

**14h23 : Greenday dit : **Depuis hier soir.

**14h23 : Slyterin dit :** J'ai fait quelque chose qui ne t'a pas plût hier ? Parce que si ce n'est que ça, on peut recommencer dès la fin du cours.

**14h24 : Greenday dit : **Je crois qu'on a pas bien fait, Malfoy.

**14h24 : Slyterin dit :** C'est Malfoy maintenant ?

**14h25 : Greenday dit : **Il faut qu'on arrête. C'était une mauvaise idée.

**14h25 : Slyterin dit :** Pourquoi ? On s'amusait bien tous les deux.

**14h27 : Greenday dit : **Ça ne m'amuse plus.

_**Greenday a mit fin à la conversation.**_

* * *

**16h52 : Slyterin dit :** C'est Thomas, c'est ça ?

**16h52 : Greenday dit : **Je t'ai dit que je voulais arrêter.

**16h53 : Slyterin dit :** Oui, et c'est à cause de Thomas.

**16h53 : Greenday dit : **De Dean ?

**16h54 : Slyterin dit :** Je t'ai vu avec lui.

**16h54 : Greenday dit : **Quand ?

**16h55 : Slyterin dit :** Tout à l'heure dans le couloir.

**16h55 : Greenday dit : **Et alors ?

**16h56 : Slyterin dit :** Et alors ? Vous flirtiez.

**16h56 : Greenday dit : **Pas du tout Malfoy, tu te fais des films. Et puis ça ne te regarde pas.

**16h57 : Slyterin dit :** Bien sur que ça me regarde si c'est lui qui profite de tes talents maintenant.

**16h57 : Greenday dit : **De mes talents ? Tu me parles vraiment de sexe là ?

**16h58 : Slyterin dit :** De quoi d'autre ?

**16h58 : Greenday dit : **De rien. Ecoute, on est visiblement pas sur la même longueur d'onde, alors laissons tomber.

_**Greenday a mit fin à la conversation.**_

* * *

**20h32 : Greenday dit : **C'était pas la peine de faire pousser des boutons à Dean, Malfoy. Si je sortais vraiment avec lui, je ne m'arrêterais pas à son apparence ou à son « talent » au lit. J'espère que c'est clair. Laisse-le tranquille.

* * *

**20h34 : Slyterin dit :** Harry ?

* * *

**20h50 : Slyterin dit :** Harry ?

* * *

_**Alors, se réconciliera, se réconciliera pas ??… la suite dans le chapitre suivant (qui sera le dernier...)**_


	10. Dimanche 2 mai

**Auteur: **Si on prenait le temps

**Titre: **PoudLard Network (plus connu sous le nom de PLN)

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et le cadre de Poudlard appartiennent à J.K.R, je ne les utilise que pour inventer mes propres histoires, sans en tirer profit

**Rating:** M pour des relations explicites entre deux hommes et pour un langage cru dans certains passages.

**Pairing + Warning:** HP/DM, mon couple préféré. Homophobes, s'abstenir.

* * *

**Note: **_Bonjour. Le dernier chapitre. Autrement dit, la fic est finie… Je sais, c'était court, mais ne dit-on pas que la longueur n'a pas d'importance ?_

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Dimanche 2 mai**

* * *

**17h03 : Greenday dit : **T'es trop con, Malfoy.

**17h03 : Slyterin dit :** Si tu reprends contact avec moi rien que pour m'insulter, je préférais encore ces trois derniers jours de silence.

**17h04 : Greenday dit : **On peut savoir ce que tu as promis à Nott pour qu'il fasse croire que vous sortiez d'une bonne partie de baise ?

**17h05 : Slyterin dit :** Tu délires complètement, Potter !

**17h05 : Greenday dit : **(lève les yeux au ciel) Arrête, Draco, Hermione a tout vu.

**17h06 : Slyterin dit :** Elle a vu quoi ?

**17h07 : Greenday dit : **Elle a vu que tu me regardais passer devant vous alors que tu refermais la porte de la salle sur demande main dans la main avec Nott. Et elle a vu que tu le lâchais dès que j'étais hors de vue.

**17h07 : Slyterin dit :** Et alors ?

**17h09 : Greenday dit : **Et alors, elle a entendu que tu le remerciais pour lui avoir rendu service et que tu tiendrais parole. Avant que tu dise quoique ce soit, elle a aussi entendu Nott dire qu'il espérait que tout cela ne s'ébruiterait pas, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de gâcher ses chances avec Parkinson tout ça pour un canular dont toi seul à le secret.

* * *

**17h11 : Greenday dit : **Draco ? Toujours là ?

**17h12 : Slyterin dit :** Elle ne cessera jamais de ma gâcher la vie ?

**17h12 : Greenday dit : **Qui ?

**17h13 : Slyterin dit :** La miss-je-sais-tout ! Déjà qu'elle a les meilleures notes, en plus il faut qu'elle me fasse rater mon coup. Quoique…

**17h13 : Greenday dit : **Quoique quoi ?

**17h14 : Slyterin dit :** Bah, finalement, mon objectif est atteint, tu communiques de nouveau avec moi.

**17h14 : Greenday dit : **Alors, c'était ça ton but ?

**17h15 : Slyterin dit :** Ça et aussi le fait de te convaincre que tout arrêter entre nous était une mauvaise idée.

**17h15 : Greenday dit : **Et pourquoi ?

**17h16 : Slyterin dit :** Parce qu'on était bien tous les deux.

**17h16 : Greenday dit : **Tu veux dire au lit ?

**17h16 : Slyterin dit :** Oui, mais pas seulement. Tu m'as manqué pendant ces trois jours.

**17h17 : Greenday dit : **Tu veux pas qu'on en parle de vive voix.

**17h17 : Slyterin dit :** Si, ce serait moins impersonnel. Dans la salle sur demande ?

**17h17 : Greenday dit : **A tout de suite.

_**Greenday a mit fin à la conversation.**_

* * *

**18h58 : Greenday dit : **Je n'aurais pas cru que tu sois aussi Poufsouffle, Draco.

**18h58 : Slyterin dit :** Fais en sorte que ça reste entre nous. Si ça venait à ce savoir, je te tiendrais pour responsable.

**18h59 : Greenday dit : **Quand même, inventer toute cette mise en scène avec Nott pour me rendre jaloux, c'était… romantique.

**18h59 : Slyterin dit :** Argh ! S'il te plait ! Ce n'était pas romantique, c'était tortueux et serpentardesque, mais pas romantique !

**19h00 : Greenday dit : **Si tu veux. Mais le résultat est le même.

**19h00 : Slyterin dit :** Quel résultat ?

**19h01 : Greenday dit : **Maintenant, je sais que tu as des sentiments pour moi.

**19h01 : Slyterin dit :** Ça aussi, j'aimerais qu'on le garde pour nous.

**19h02 : Greenday dit : **Pourquoi ? J'aurais bien voulu dire à la face du monde que le grand Drago Malfoy est amoureux du Survivant.

**19h02 : Slyterin dit :** Oui, et moi je pourrais dire que le Survivant est amoureux d'un fils de Mangemort.

**19h02 : Greenday dit : **Ça ne me dérangerait pas, je te l'ai déjà dit.

**19h03 : Slyterin dit :** J'ai envie de garder ça pour nous pour l'instant.

**19h03 : Greenday dit : **Il faut que j'en parle quand même à Hermione et que je dise la vérité à Ron. Tu ne veux pas le dire à Blaise ?

**19h04 : Slyterin dit :** Si, t'as raison. Il pourra toujours me couvrir quand les autres remarqueront mon absence au dortoir.

**19h05 : Greenday dit : **Tu as l'intention de découcher souvent ?

**19h05 : Slyterin dit :** Aussi souvent que tu voudras bien me rejoindre à la salle sur demande.

**19h05 : Greenday dit : **Alors tous les soirs…

**19h06 : Slyterin dit :** Je prends ça comme une promesse…

**19h06 : Greenday dit : **Tu peux ! Bon, je dois te laisser. On se retrouve après manger avec Ron et Hermione pour leur dire ?

**19h07 : Slyterin dit : **Si tu veux, je ne voudrais pas manquer ça !

_**Greenday a mit fin à la conversation.**_

* * *

**21h10 : Greenday dit : **Ils ont plutôt bien prit la chose je trouve.

**21h11 : Slyterin dit :** Granger, oui, mais Weasley…

**21h11 : Greenday dit : **Je pensais que ce serait pire.

**21h12 : Slyterin dit :** Quand même !

**21h12 : Greenday dit : **Quoi ? Il aurait pu s'évanouir et se fracasser le crâne en tombant.

**21h13 : Slyterin dit :** Il a vomit ! …Sur moi !!!

**21h13 : Greenday dit : **Deux jours d'infirmerie et il s'en remettra.

**21h14 : Slyterin dit :** Lui peut-être, mais moi ?

**21h14 : Greenday dit : **Hermione t'as lancé un sort de nettoyage, arrête de te plaindre.

**21h15 : Slyterin dit :** Tu voudrais pas venir à la salle sur demande pour être sur que je suis bien propre ?

**21h15 : Greenday dit : **???

**21h16 : Slyterin dit :** T'ai vraiment pas subtile, Harry ! Je viens de te proposer une partie de jambe en l'air sous la douche !

**21h16 : Greenday dit : **Ok, j'arrive.

**21h17 : Slyterin dit :** Tu vois que PLN était bien un moyen de draguer…

_**Slyterin a mit fin à la conversation.**_

* * *

FIN

* * *

_**Je voudrais remercier tous les lecteurs qui ont laissé des commentaires mais aussi tous ceux qui ont lu la fic du début à la fin. En espérant vous retrouver lors de la publication de ma nouvelle fic. Il faudra attendre un peu parce que je n'en suis qu'à la moitié de l'écriture et que je ne publie pas si ce n'est pas fini… **_

_**A très bientôt pour la réponse à vos reviews (si vous avez la gentillesse de commenter cette fic…). **_

_**Si on prenait le temps**_


End file.
